Bienvenido a Nueva York
by Joy Hamato
Summary: ONE-SHORT: Las cosas en Japón no parecian ir bien para Hamato Yoshi. Desde la muerte de su esposa e hija, sentia que ya no tenia nada que hacer ahi, asi que viajo a América para rehacer su vida. Sin embargo, puede que en Nueva York tampoco es que le vaya a ir tan bien como esperaba...


**Hola amigos lectores de fanfics! Como están el día de hoy? Aquí Joy con un nuevo one-short para el fandom.**

 **Esta idea surgió un día que estaba en mi cama, pensando en mi vida y en que me había ido bastante mal en el examen de ingles, y me pregunte: "¿Qué pasaría si de México, me voy a Estados Unidos y no se como hablarle a alguien porque no se ingles?" Aunque si entiendo ingles, y lo hablo mínimamente bien, la pregunta me carcomió la mente bastante tiempo.**

 **Entonces, pensé como le habría hecho Splinter cuando llego a Nueva York. En la serie nunca dicen nada de cómo le hizo, y la verdad, a mi me da mucha curiosidad, así que decidí explicarlo a mi manera :D**

 **Comencemos!**

 **O-O-O**

 ** _Hoy cierro la puerta a mi pasado,_**

 ** _Abro la puerta a mi futuro,_**

 ** _Tomo un respiro profundo y el paso a una nueva vida._**

 ** _2 Co 5:17_**

 **O-O-O**

Daba todo su esfuerzo, pero simplemente no podía; las palabras no salian de la manera correcta. Lo único que podía decirse era: "Felicidades Yoshi, es oficial. ¡Eres el mayor idiota que ha existido en la faz de la tierra!"

¿Quién viajaba a un país con un idioma completamente diferente al suyo, y ni siquiera lo sabia hablar del todo?

Aunque también culpaba a la señorita del mostrador. Esa pendeja del mostrador.

— _Listen this,_ señorita, solo quiero _my_ maletas.—decía en una especie de japonés mezclando algunas palabras en ingles—.Es una _like this,—_ puso su mano a la altura de su rodilla—color verde, y otra así,—puso la mano a la altura de su muslo—color roja.

La señorita solo sonreía y decía: " _Sorry sir, I don´t know what are you talking about"_ Al menos eso al principio. Luego comenzo a hacer llamadas, donde seguramente estaba discutiendo con el supervisor si debían mandar al hombre enfrente de ella a la cárcel por acoso o a una institución mental. Si Yoshi hubiera tenido que escoger una seria la cárcel, al menos ahí no seria tratado como un niño de cinco años.

La gente de atrás de el tambien estaba molesta, incluso puede que mas que el. No paraban de decirle que se diera prisa, que no tenían todo el día y alguno que otro comentario racista.

"Que buenos son los americanos, siempre amables con el extranjero, siempre ayudándolo." Pensaba con sarcasmo.

Ni siquiera le servia su figura intimidante y de que tenia cara de que te podía dar un buen golpe si lo merecías. Solo era un estúpido asiático que no sabia ni una pizca de ingles.

— _I think Mr. Hamato, we are going to have to bring a translator to you._ —dijo la mujer marcando algunos números en el teléfono.

No entendió mucho lo que dijo, así que simplemente asintió. A los pocos minutos, un tipo de lentes llego y se presento en japonés con el. Tenia un acento extraño, como si escupiera las silabas, pero al menos era entendible.

—Entonces Hamato-san, ¿Qué es todo este alboroto que ha estado causando?—pregunto juntando sus manos.

—¡Mis maletas!—contesto casi jalándose de los cabellos—¡Solo quiero mis maletas! Las he perdido durante el vuelo.

—Aaaa… _he wants to found his baggage._ _The stupid lost them._

Ambos comenzaron a reirse como ejecutivos millonarios. Yoshi podía no saber ingles, pero sabia perfectamente que era "stupid" Cuando tenia doce, recuerda que Saki había buscado cientas de palabras obscenas en el diccionario de japonés-ingles que había encontrado en la escuela.

—¿Podría solo darme mis maletas? Quiero irme de aquí lo mas pronto posible, tengo un departamento esperándome.—dijo.

Pero que gran mentira. Ni siquiera sabia donde se iba a quedar a dormir esa noche. Pero creía que si les decía eso, se iban a dar algo mas de prisa.

Tardo otras dos horas en el aeropuerto.

O-O-O

—¿A dónde lo llevo, buen hombre?—le pregunto el tipo del taxi.

—¿Dónde sabe que puedo dormir?—contesto con una pregunta, con el mejor ingles que pudo.

El sujeto lo volteo a ver algo extrañado. Seguro había cometido un terrible error gramatical.

—Bueno, hay muchos lugares.—contesto como si nada hubiera pasado—. El barrio chino tiene un hotel no muy caro y un par de restaurantes de mala pinta. ¿Cuánto tiene?

Y en su inocencia, contesto:

—Sesenta… dólares.—dudaba al decir las palabras por miedo a cometer algún error. Sobre todo al decir los números. Jamas había sido demasiado bueno en eso.

El tipo sonrió y le pregunto si lo llevaba a donde le dijo y Yoshi contesto que si, algo resignado. ¿Qué tenia que perder? Ya no le quedaba nada.

Conforme avanzaba por las calles del centro (tenían que pasar por ahí para acortar el camino, según el conductor) iba sintiendo como las luces lo cegaban y el pitido de los automóviles lo ensordecía. Parecia que todos tenían mucha maldita prisa por llegar a donde quiera que quisieran.

—¡¿Qué te pasa cabron?!—escucho que alguien grito durante un alto. Volteo y era en el otro carril; un tipo de una camioneta le gritaba eso a otro que no podía arrancar aunque el semáforo estaba en verde.

—¡Callate estúpido!—contesto levantando su largo dedo medio.

Yoshi se hundió en su asiento y con una mano aferrándose a los recuerdos de Japón, con la otra comenzó a subir lentamente la ventana.

—Entonces… ¿todos son así?—pregunto refiriéndose a los sujetos que discutían en plena calle.

—No, hay peores. Aunque la mayoría prefiere mantener un ambiente de cordialidad entre ellos. A mi me gusta ser de esos.

A los veinte minutos, llegaron a la calle que habían quedado. El taxi se detuvo enfrente de un edificio de dos piso color amarillo y con papel periódico como vidrio. Algunas mujeres de mediana edad con faldas que apenas le tapaban lo necesario estaban ahí también, fumando cigarrillos o simplemente mirando el vacio con los ojos rojos.

¿Cómo es que no les asustaba estar ahí, donde cualquiera podía atacarlas?

—¿Cuándo… debo?—pregunto.

—Treinta dólares solamente.

Nunca pensó que un simple viaje en taxi le fuera a costar tanto. Después de darle las gracias en japonés, tomo sus dos únicas maletas y bajo. Pensaba que seria todo un milagro si no le robaban algo durante su estadia ahí, que esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo. Aunque, ¿Qué le podían robar? Dudaba que alguien quisiera llevarse un álbum de bodas, libros y ropa de segunda mano.

Lista de preocupaciones que ya no eran preocupaciones: No le iban a robar nada.

Con paso decidido, esquivo a las mujeres que parecían querer acercársele y prácticamente corrió a la recepción del hotel. Un tipo leyendo el periódico estaba sentado en un banquito. El aroma a tabaco inundo su nariz.

—Disculpe… ¿podría darme… un cuarto?…—tartamudeo.

El hombre levanto la vista del periódico.

—Serian diez dólares.—dijo con su voz rasposa.

"¿De que están hechas las almohadas? ¿De oro?" pensó girando los ojos.

—Esto se debería considerar como robo.—murmuro en japonés.

El hombre ni se inmuto y solo le dio unas llaves oxidadas y dijo "habitación 24" Comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban sensación de que estaban apunto de caerse y no se sorprendió mucho al ver que la habitación que le había tocado parecía mas una prisión que otra cosa. Tenia una puerta que seguramente daba al baño y una cama con una mesita de noche. Ni siquiera tenia sabanas.

Metio sus maletas debajo de la cama y únicamente dejo fuera una chamarra. Se la puso y coloco la cabeza sobre la almohada, intentando dormir un poco. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que pulgas le recorrían la espalda. Esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación.

Además, se moria de hambre. En el avión no le habían dado mucho mas de una bolsa de cacahuates que ni siquiera se había terminado. Busco en el bolsillo del pantalón y los encontró. Sabiendo lo ridículo que se iba a ver, los comio de todas formas. Sabian tan rancios como la ultima vez que los probo.

De pronto, le dieron ganas de llorar de la ansiedad que sentía. Estaba en un hotel de mala racha, con frio, veinte dólares en mano, probablemente con pulgas en la espalda y comiendo cacahuates de avión. Era tan patético.

—Vete a Nueva York decían.—no paraba de decir—.Sera divertido decían. ¡Puras mentiras!—grito lanzando la basura a la pared.

Y para colmo, ella no estaba con el. Seguro que con su gran optimismo habría estado en otra situación.

—Vamos a salir de esta.—se imaginaba que decía cepillando su cabello—.Rentaremos un lindo apartamento y tendremos una familia feliz con nuestra hija y futuros hijos, ya lo veras. Esto es solo algo temporal, te lo aseguro.

Tenia miedo de que así no fuera.

O-O-O

Después de que termino su ataque de ansiedad, decidió que no podía irse sin cenar a dormir en lugar tan horrible. Observo por un pequeño hueco de la ventana y vio un restaurante de comida oriental en la calle siguiente. No se veia tan mal.

Tomo su dinero y salió como si nada. Ni siquiera volteo a ver al tipo. Tuvo que resistir muchísimo para evitar acercársele y bofetear su estúpida cara. Camino hacia la calle siguiente y entro al local.

Había algunas personas en el lugar; una familia de tres hijos y un par de novios tomados de la mano. El chico le leía un poema como si estuviera recitando Romeo y Julieta y ella parecía aburrida. No sabia si era triste o adorable.

—¿Qué le ofrezco?—pregunto el hombre de la barra en japonés. Tenia un par de lentes oscuros, así que Yoshi tomo por hecho de que era ciego.

—Lo mas barato que tenga en el menú.—contesto sonriendo ligeramente.

El hombre pareció devolverle la sonrisa y dijo que enseguida regresaría. Mientras Yoshi jugaba con las llaves de su habitación, escucho los gritos de unos niños atrás de el.

—¡Niños, compórtense!—decía una mujer intentando tomar a alguno de sus hijos que corrian por todo el lugar. Tenia tres; un par de gemelos varones y una niña pequeña de trenzas.

Sin embargo, estos la ignoraron y siguieron corriendo. Parecia que la pobre mujer estaba apunto de jalarse de los cabellos.

Decidio no interferir; lo ultimo que quería era comentarios racistas de parte de esos niños o algo así. Ya había recibido muchos por el momento.

No sabia como podía soportarlos; el los habría amarrando con cinta adhesiva a la silla. Seguro que Miwa también lo volveria loco cuando creciera. Y si así era con una, no quería ni pensar como seria con tres o cuatro. Recordo que Shen siempre decía que quería tener mas niños para que le hiciera compañía a la mayor, pero Yoshi no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para eso.

—Siempre me ha gustado la idea de tener hijos llamados como personas famosas.—dijo una vez sobre un puente que pasaba por arriba de un lago cerca del dojo—.Como los aritstas del renacimiento. O cantantes. ¿Has oído sobre _The Beathles,_ Yoshi? Dicen que eran de los mejores bandas de Europa y todo un éxito en America y Europa.

—Aquí esta su orden señor.—dijo el hombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Era un plato con tallarines y sushi. Pero no era sushi del que vendían en cualquier tienda, una copia barata, sino que unos verdaderos rollos de sushi. Igual que los que comía en su casa cuando niño.

— _Arigato gazaimasu.—_ agradeció.

—¿Es usted de Japón?—le pregunto en su lengua natal.

—Acabo de llegar de ahí.

—¿Por trabajo?

—No realmente. Es porque quiero rehacer mi vida.

Entonces, el grito de una niña se escucho.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ivan me quito mi moño!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ivon tomo de mi comida sin permiso!

Después de que la mujer terminara regañando l trio de niños y callándolos de una buena vez, el hombre de la barra rio ligeramente y le pregunto:

—¿Ustedes sus hijos no lo vuelven loco?

Yoshi tomo un tallarin y dijo antes de comerlo:

—No lo se. Murio hace un par de meses.

El hombre quito su sonrisa.

—Oh, lo siento mucho.

El asintió y siguió comiendo.

—Sabe.—dijo el hombre acomodándose sus lentes. Casi pudo ver la pupila completamente sin color que tenia en los ojos—.Puedo ayudarlo. Tengo un amigo que renta apartamentos y hay muchas ofertas de trabajo últimamente. Solo necesita un periódico y ¡pum! Al día siguiente ya tiene trabajo. Aunque ocupa tener dominio total del ingles.

—Un gato muerto sabe mejor ingles que yo.—confeso bajando la vista

—Nunca es tarde para aprender.

—Tiene razón. Mañana tengo que salir a buscar trabajo.—busco dentro de su bolsillo y pregunto:—¿Cuánto le debo?

—Por favor. No me ofenda.

Guardo el billete de diez dólares y se despidió amablemente del hombre.

O-O-O

 _Cuatro meses después._

—¿Eso es todo?—pregunto el tipo dejando un sillón en la sala.

—Si. Pueden retirarse.—contesto Yoshi dándoles su paga correspondiente. Mas una propina de un dólar.

Cuando los hombre se fueron, no pudo evitar sonreír a ver todo el lugar; ya se veia como un hogar de verdad. Tenia un par de sillones de dos plazas, una mesa de centro, una televisión, con una cocina, un baño y una habitación (mucho mas agradable que la del motel) Definitivamente, los cimientos de su nueva vida comenzaban a verse.

Tomando una de las cajas que estaba sobre una mesa de noche, comenzó a poner las cosas sobre una repisa de la habitación principal. Una esfera de nieve que había comprado en una plaza, un jarrón vacio y lo mas importante, la foto de su familia. Sonrió y puso una pequeña flor en el jarrón en su honor. Tambien a los lados, un par de velas olor a vainilla que se había traido de Japón. Al principio pensó que seria mejor idea poner unas varitas de incienso pero le quedaban pocas, así que prefierio guardarlas para cuando meditara.

La noche llego y el termino de acomodar todas sus cosas personales. Incluso había ordenado comida china para cenar. La estufa aun no estaba en funcionamiento y tenia suficiente dinero así que ¿Por qué no? Pudo hacer la orden con un perfecto ingles, aunque aun seguía teniendo un acento japonés. Y de cierta forma, eso lo hacia sentir aun mejor; era como si, aunque el estuviera en Nueva York, nunca perdería sus raíces.

Ahora tenia un trabajo en una escuela de artes marciales, donde tomaba turnos con otro maestro para dar clases. Su turno era durante la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta las tres. Se llevaba bien, no había habido ninguna discusión ni mucho menos. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era decirse "Buenos días" y "Buenas tardes" cuando correspondían, así no habría ningun problema.

Era una buena vida.

Y esperaba que nada pudiera cambiarla; aunque sabemos que no fue así.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. No olviden dejar algún review sobre su opinión acerca del fic, den fav, (follow no porque ya no habrá mas caps) y si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias, no olvides pasarte por las otras.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
